


My Pleasure

by adevotedreader



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: Free time means that Bill gets to appreciate Holden. And Holden gets to practice following directions.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	My Pleasure

“You look beautiful.”

A quiet sigh was the only response that Holden made and although Bill might have been biased, he thinks you would be hard pressed to find someone who didn’t find the sight before him erotic.

In a rare feat they had the weekend free from case work, and he wasn’t slated to see Brian for a weekend visit. In true male fashion upon learning this he set himself up for a weekend of indulgence. Mindless time in front of the television, plenty of alcohol, a cigar that he certainly shouldn’t have, and of course, unrushed sex with Holden.

Now they certainly weren’t celibate, spending as much time as they did together. But a quick fuck in a motel room or an almost perfunctory blow job before bed wasn’t quite the same, as Holden put it, as “a night of seduction.”

Which led them to now. Holden relaxed, laying down the center of the bedspread, eyes covered with a piece of stretchy black fabric that prevented him from seeing. On a more supportive regimen and regular therapy sessions, Holden had even managed to fill out some from the gaunt look he’d gained when his panic attacks were uncontrolled.

Bill skimmed his hands over the planes of Holden’s chest, barely grazing his nipples, down to his stomach where there was the slightest rise of flesh above his pelvis. At that Holden sucked in short breath, anticipating the move south towards his groin.

“Now I know you want to be quiet, but I’d like to hear you.” A short hum in response had Bill wryly shaking his head. Kid didn’t know how to listen to directions.

He moved his head down to mouth over the nipple closest to his face, first dragging the flat of his tongue over the pebbling surface, then gently blowing cool air until it came to a firm peak. Continuously switching his attention between the two nipples, Holden let out a whine at the teasing. Though he was decently sensitive, the continued attention was a reminder of what wasn’t being touched.

Gratified at having pulled a response, Bill continued his mouth’s journey down Holden’s torso, stopping at a hip bone with a nip over the raised boney area.

“Bill!”

“Is that a good ‘Bill’ or a bad ‘Bill’?”

Barking out a laugh Holden shook his head. “It’s a please move on to my cock, Bill.”

For a moment he considered continuing his teasing, but there would be time for that later.

“All you have to do is stay still, and you’ll get what you want.” Bill took his hands off Holden’s body and looked up at his face. “Let me know that you understand.”

Holden nodded his head several times. “Please Bill. I promise.”

At Holden’s consent Bill moved back in, taking Holden’s erection in hand, gripping at the base and stroking upwards with a slow and consistent pressure.

“It’s been a while nice I got to enjoy you. And you know I love seeing you come undone.”

“Are you saying that the other times-“

“I am saying I love you anyway that I can get you. And right now that means taking things a little slow.”

Bill continued his measured strokes, taking the precum that had begun to slide over the head to smooth the path. Holden had so far never lacked in producing enough slick to make this easy; more than once Bill had been thankful for this bodily quirk when they were pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

“You know there is something to be said for taking my time. I get to really feel the weight of you in my palm, can watch as your balls draw ever so slightly tighter to your body.” He leaned down and traced each hipbone with his tongue, following with a slow draw of his teeth over the skin. “Smelling you. Even now when you’re freshly showered there is just this musk of sex and warmth that you exude that I don’t get to appreciate when we don’t have time.”

Bill glanced up and saw that Holden had drawn his lower lip between his teeth. He shifted to sit up higher, taking the hand that had been supporting his weight to pull the lip free.

“If I wanted you to be silent then I would have gagged you.”

“Please don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop talking? Don’t stop touching you? Be more specific, sweetheart.”

Holden took a moment to draw up his courage, but his desire outweighed his modesty. “Please don’t stop touching my cock. Please don’t stop telling me the things you enjoy.”

“There we go. I knew you could be a good boy.”

He shifted so that instead of kneeling to the side, he was between Holden’s thighs and continued his stroking.

“I love the way you look as you get closer to coming. You get so flushed from the top of your head down to your chest.” With his free hand he drew his thumb over one nipple, then the other, drawing a low moan out of Holden’s throat. “And I love that you let me take away one of your senses. Dialing up the pleasure because you can’t see what I am going to do.”

“Please let me come, Bill. Please.” There was a high whining quality to Holden’s voice now, his desperation leaking through.

Leaning over Bill grabbed the open Vaseline on the nightstand, swiping a few fingers through, and the bringing it to his own erection, slicking himself. Then he leaned over, bracing himself with one hand and then taking both of their erections together in one hand. It wasn’t the easiest grip; though Holden’s penis might have been thinner than Bill’s, it was still a decent size. But the sweet pressure of another form, the delicious friction as the skin was dragged back and forth against both his hand and each other drew a hiss from him and Holden.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there. Tell me what you want.”

Holden’s hands were now gripping the sheet beneath him desperately. “I want you to keep touching me. Please don’t stop touching me. I love the feeling of your hand on cock and your weight over my body, blanketing me.”

Feeling the slow roll of pleasure begin to rise within himself, Bill increased the pace of his strokes.

Holden’s stomach tightened and Bill felt the slight movement of hips as Holden fought against pushing forward into his grip.

“Do you want to come for me now Holden?”

“Yes, Bill. Please.” Holden’s face was now covered in sweat as he drew closer to orgasm, and continued to fight the impulse to move his own body to chase his release. Bill almost huffed out a laugh at the idea that the blindfold was also providing protection to Holden’s eyes from the sweat that do doubt would have worked its way towards his eyes.

“Alright then. When you’re ready.”

It only took a few more strokes firmly pulling them together, with a swipe across the sensitive head and then Holden was coming over Bill’s hand, making each stroke even more slick. Bill continued his pace for a few moments after, drawing out the orgasm until Holden twitched with overstimulation. Gently slowing and then petting Holden’s penis as it returned to its flaccid state.

Catching his breath but maintaining his pose, Holden whined.

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about that, Holden. I just want you to lay there.”

Bill resumed a faster and firmer pace, taking in Holden below him. The sweat glistening across his body. The flush fading from his skin. The white drips of come that were spread across his belly. Spent, he was no longer a tense line, but a languid form, laying still just for Bill.

A few moments later and he came across his hand and onto Holden’s body. Some of the pent-up energy and a lack of recent orgasm meant that he even managed to decorate Holden’s collarbones. At the warm splash against his skin, Holden let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you, Bill. Thank you so much.”

Pressing kisses into Holden’s mouth Bill smiled.

Bill laid down next to Holden, petting him across his chest and stomach, easing them both back into a state of rest. Cleaning could wait a moment while they both came down from that orgasmic high.

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
